Severus's New Son
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Severus has found out that Harry has been abused by Vernon, what will he do? He comes to the rescue. also, Harry feels depressed as well. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Severus' s New Son.

Disclaimer…character's you notice, are NOT mine belong to J.K Rowling. And Severus may be OOC. Just to let you know!

Chapter one.

This is Harry Potter's third year in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. He is happy to be away from his aunt and uncle. The abuse that they give him is too much for him to bare. He has now been in school for two to three weeks now, and hardly anyone realizes what has become of him. Except for one.

"Mr. Potter….I need you to come with me, class dismissed." The potions master said and Harry had followed him into his office.

"Mr. Potter, take a seat, there are important matters to discus." Professor Snape said. Harry gulped and took the nearest seat to his teacher's desk.

"I'm going to ask you this Mr. Potter, and I want a honest answer. Do I make my self clear?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes Sir." Was all he answered.

"You have changed dramatically Mr. Potter, and it's not good. You seemed depressed, why is that?" Professor Snape asked. Harry is uncomfortable talking about this, especially Professor Snape, which he thought he didn't care a hoot about him.

"I…I…I can't say." Harry answered.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"I just can't…something will happen…I'll ruin everything." Harry said, and Harry started to sweat.

"You leave me no choice Mr. Potter. I know you are lying." Professor Snape said and he pulled out his wand and done Occlumancy.

_Harry is with Vernon Dursley, alone in the house. Vernon had all of a sudden grew angry at Harry and lunged himself at him. _

"_POTTER! You good for nothing filth! I oughta Kill you!" Vernon said as he punched Harry in the stomach making him tumble towards the ground. Vernon grabbed a bat and started swinging at him, his face was now bruised up. _

"_PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Harry begged. Vernon's face grew red. And started to swing at him harder on his backside. _

"_You're being punished Potter! For going to that awful school! You're a good for nothin you know that! And for that…you should die!" Vernon said as he keeps beating Harry with a wooden bat. _

_**Change of mind….**_

_Harry is about eight years old in the park playing in the sand box by him self while Dudley came wobbling in. _

"_Hey Potter! You playing in your little sandbox like a little baby?" Dudley said as he came in the sand box and grabbed a handful of sand and shoved it in Harry's mouth making him swallowing it._

"_Dudley! (cough) stop!" Harry pleaded. _

"_Or what? Your going to run to your mummy? Oh right, you can't cause she's DEAD! She's DEAD She's DEAD! HA HA HA!" Dudley tormented young Harry. Harry whimpered. _

_**Change of mind….**_

_Last year, Harry was scrubbing the bathroom floor with a tooth brush, HIS own toothbrush. Vernon stood there, watching him. He didn't look pleased. _

"_DO IT BETTER POTTER!" Vernon commanded. It was winter, so it was below freezing. _

"_I'm trying uncle Vernon! I swear!" Harry said scrubbing it harder. Vernon shook his head. _

"_Not good enough boy, come with me." Vernon commanded as he drug Harry outside in the freezing cold in the back yard by his ear. He pined Harry up against the break wall and chained him up, he ripped off his shirt, showing his bare back, and then took off his pants leaving only his underwear. Vernon grabbed a bucket full of ice cold water and poured on Harry's skin. Harry screamed in pain as the ice cubs felt like needle's all over his back. _

"_You're sleeping here tonight Potter, good night." Vernon said as he went back into the house and had gone to bed. The next morning, Harry had had a thin layer of ice on his back, his lips were blue, and so was most of his body. _

_**End….**_

Severus left Harry's mind and stared at him. Harry's eye's showed horror. Severus know knew why. Severus grabbed Harry by the wriest and took him to Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked trying to keep up with Severus.

"you're not living with them any longer Mr. Potter…" Severus said as he walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"What do you mean? I have no where else to go." Harry said.

"That's about to change." Severus said as he barged into Albus's office. Albus was sitting in his desk as he came in.

"Severus, what brings you here? Hello Harry." Albus said.

"Hello Professor." Said Harry.

"Mr. Potter here has been abused by the Dursley's." Severus said.

"What?" Albus said

"Yes, he has, and I have decided that I will be taking him in. He needs to go see Poppy." Severus said. Harry gaped like a fish out of water, couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Professor Snape? Are you serious?" asked Harry. Severus turned to him.

"Yes Harry…I am, I will be taking you out of that house of hell and your uncle will NEVER lay a hand on you again. We got to go see Poppy though. Albus, if you have any thing to say, say it now." Severus said. Albus was shocked as well, but Harry was even in more shock by his teacher's reaction.

"Harry, my boy, take care…Severus will treat you right." Albus said, and with that, Severus and Harry went to the infirmary.

_**A/N Just a little something I came up, and something different. Hope you all like it. please read and REVIEW! The more reviews, the quicker I update. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hospital Wing. And Snape Manor

Severus and Harry entered the hospital wing, Poppy had came towards them with a worried look. Something tells them that some how, Poppy had found out and knew what was going on.

"Oh Mr. Potter, I was expecting you, you need to sit on the table over there so I can check you. Severus, you're welcome to stay." Poppy said.

"Oh Poppy, I do." Recalled Severus as the three of them headed towards the table. Harry had leaped on to the table.

"Alright, first, I'm going to check you out to see what's wrong." Poppy said, and with her wand, she scanned over Harry's body.

"You need to take off your shirt. It's the only way I can make sure everything I have received is correct." Poppy said.

"NO! no! please don't! I don't want to take my shirt off! You'll be disgusted." Harry pleaded and then started to cry.

"Calm down Harry…it's going to be alright. Trust me, Poppy will take care of you." Severus said. Harry looked up at him.

"I don't want her to look at my back. Please." Harry pleaded again.

"How bout this, If you take off your shirt, I'll take off mine." Severus said. Harry stared at him.

"you promise?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

"I promise." Severus said. Harry gave Severus a weak smile and then the both of them took off their shirts. When Harry did, Poppy and Severus saw over a dozen scars on his chest and stomach. Severus gave a sharp in hale as he analyze all the cuts, scars and bruises on his front side. He looked over on the back and almost fell into tears of what he came across. Long dried up bloody scars coming from his back, like three inches long he thought. On his shoulders, were cuts, seems like knife cuts.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Potter. I never realize how…you are very brave…." Poppy said while trying hard not to be in tears her self as she scans his body better.

"Harry…I don't…I can't…so many…we're going to take care of you Harry…you'll never have to see them again. I swear." Severus said as the sight of his bruises are taking a toll over him. Harry didn't say a word. He just let Poppy check over him. After a couple of minutes, Poppy's check up was complete.

"So, what's all the injuries?" Severus asked.

"First off, he has internal bleeding that needs to be taking care of, I'll give you a salve for that. He also has trouble breathing, so for now, I will give you an inhaler. Which will open your lungs better to fresh air. You are way too skinny for your age, so you will need to be fed more often, and double the amounts of food you are given. Severus, I want you to make a blood replenishing potion just in case something that I might of missed goes wrong, also, I want you to help Harry wash all of his cuts, especially the ones on his back, so it will not get infected. Harry, if you have any more pain, Severus here will give you a pain reliever. Also, there will be ointment to put on small cuts as well. I want you to apply these every twelve hours, once before you go to bed, and when you wake up before breakfast. Do I make my self clear?" Poppy said to the both of them.

"Yes Madam Pompfry." Harry said.

"Yes Poppy. Very clear." Severus said back. After applying Harry's treatments, he and Severus went to Severus chambers.

"Professor, what are we doing?" Harry asked walking with him.

"We are packing, you will be temporarily removed from classes and be home schooled at my estate." Severus said. Harry didn't ask any more questions. He just followed him into his chambers.

Once they were in his chambers, he quickly packed up all his belongings, his books, cloths, and potions ingredients from his privet lab. He had told Harry to wait on the sofa, and he did as he was told with out questioning. When Severus was complete, he headed up to find Harry twiddling his thumbs.

"Mr. Potter, I have already summoned the house elves to gather your things and meet us at the gate. Dumbledore already knows your staying with me for a while. Any questions? Good. Now follow me." Severus commanded and Harry did what he was told with out hesitation.

Severus and Harry arrived at the front gates, to Harry's surprise, his trunk and broom was waiting for him. He took his belongings and stood beside Severus. 

"I want you to grab my arm and hold it tight, we are going to apparate." Severus said. with out a word, Harry did so, and with in a matter of seconds they arrived at Snape Manor.

The manor was huge, not as big as Hogwarts, but close. It was white, sort of like antebellum house, with a huge wrap around porch. With black shingles. There must have been hundreds of rooms Harry thought.

"Wow…" Harry said out loud as he and Severus stepped onto the front deck and opening the front door.

"You like it?" Severus asked. When he opened it, Harry saw a nice shined wooden floor, with a door mate that say's 'welcome' in front door.

"Yes sir, I really do…I just never thought you would have such a…nice place." Harry said. Severus raised his eye brow.

"I do have class, thank you very much. This was actually my mothers house before she met my father." Severus said.

"Wow."

Severus had shown Harry around the house, once they reached the top stairs, he showed Harry his room.

"This will be your room." Severus said as he opened up a tall wooden door, Harry walked in, there was a queen size bed, the walls were white, and there was a ceiling fan above the bed. There was another door, that lead to the bathroom. It was a spacious room, Harry was glad to finally have a room to himself, but more importantly, a bed. Harry was so excited that he literally ran and hopped onto his new bed and dug his head into the pillow. Severus smiled at him and walked towards the bed himself.

"I see you like your new bed." Severus said. Harry smiled with his eye's closed then opened them.

"Yes, I do. Thank you…thank you very much." Harry said.

"Your welcome. Now, what would you like your room to be? I can charm it into what ever you like" Severus said. Harry thought about it then decided what he wanted.

"I would like to have the grand old Opray, please." Harry asked. Severus stared at him.

"What in the world is that?" Severus asked.

"Oh, it's the home of country music. Have you ever heard of Nashville Tennessee? It's in America." Harry said.

"Oh, I see. Alright" Severus said and with a flick of the wand, the inside of the Grand o' opray was his room. The stage, the seats, everything in titled of country music.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said.

"Your welcome, while we are in privet, you can call me Severus." Severus said. Harry smiled. And with out noticing what he was doing, he swung his arms around Severus and embraced him. Severus at first was caught off guard, but then relaxed into the hug. With in seconds, Harry broke it off.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Harry said looking down.

"It's alright Harry. You were just excited." Severus said. There was a moment of silence then Severus spoke again.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while, I want you to unpack everything to get settled in. This will be your new home." Severus said.

"Alright." Harry said, and with that said, Severus and Harry went there separate ways until dinner.

_**A/N Hoped you like it. please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The accident

After dinner, Harry and Severus cleaned up and sat in front of the fireplace. Severus was reading, and Harry was writing.

"What are you reading Severus?" Harry asked. Severus eyed him.

"Master Potions. What are you writing?" Severus asked.

"A song." Harry answered

"What type of song?" He asked.

"A country song. I write a lot of them." Harry answered. Severus raised his eye brow.

"You mind singing it for me?" Severus asked. Harry's mouth dropped.

"I have a terrible voice." Answered Harry.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now sing." Severus commanded. Harry started to sing.

**There's a long black train,  
Comin' down the line,  
Feedin' off the souls that are lost and cryin',  
Rails of sin, only evil remains  
Watch out brother for that Long Black Train**

Look to the heavens  
You can look to the skies  
You can find redemption  
Staring back into your eyes  
There is protection and there's  
Peace the same, burnin' your ticket for that  
Long Black Train

'Cause there's vict'ry in the Lord I say,  
Vict'ry in the lord,  
Cling to the Father and His holy name,  
And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train

There's an engineer on that Long Black Train,  
Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain,  
He's just a waiting on your heart to say  
Let me ride on that Long Black Train,

But you know there's vict'ry in the Lord I say,  
Vict'ry in the Lord,  
Cling to the Father and His holy name,  
And dont go ridin' on that Long Black Train

Well, I can hear the whistle from a mile away,  
It sounds so good  
But I must stay away  
That train is a beauty, makin' everybody stare  
But its only destination is the middle of nowhere,

But you know theres vict'ry in the Lord I say,  
Vict'ry in the Lord,  
Cling to the Father and His holy name,  
And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train

I said cling to the Father and His holy name  
And dont go ridin' on that long black train  
Yeah, watch out brother for that long black train  
The Devil's a drivin' that long black train. (sings just like josh tuner)

Harry finished singing and Severus nodded his head.

"It sounds acceptable." Severus said, he was surprised that the boy could sing. He actually liked it, but he wouldn't openly admit to it.

"I have one question." Severus said. Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"the chorus, it say's victory in the Lord I say, Victory in the Lord, who's the Lord?" Severus asked. Harry was taken aback.

"He's our God. He died on a cross to save our sins many years ago. when I was with my aunt and uncle, we went to church. And when I went to church, I felt alive. I really do believe in him. you should go to. It will help you go through tough times." Harry said.

"So you don't believe in Merlin?" Severus asked.

"Of course I do. But I believe God is our savior. He did answer most of my prayers." Harry said.

"I see. I will thank about it. Tomorrow you will be starting home schooled by me. You better be getting ready for bed, it's getting late. I will wake you at dawn." Severus said.

"But before you do, you need your ointment do you understand?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said and before he head up the stairs,

"Good night Harry." Severus said. Harry smiled and looked over at his Professor.

"Good night Severus." And walked up the stairs after putting on the ointment, he went off to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Severus knocked on Harry's door.

"IT'S TOO EARLY!" Harry moaned. Severus sighed and rolled his eye's.

"I give you to the count of three to get up, but if you don't there will be consequences." Severus said. Harry didn't listen, he still laid in the bed.

"one….two….three…" Alright Harry, you leave me no choice." Severus said and opened the door with his wand. He went over to Harry's bed and poured water on him.

"HEY!" Harry said finally waking up.

"I told you. you didn't listen." Severus said. Harry moaned and whipped away the water from his face.

"I give you thirty minutes to get ready, meet me in the kitchen for breakfast, then we will get started."

"Yes sir." Harry said and Severus left the room to give Harry some privacy. Harry decided to take a quick shower and then get ready. Once he was, he did as he was told and met Severus in the kitchen. When he went down stairs, he could smell pancakes. He entered the kitchen and saw Severus wearing an apron. Harry couldn't help but to laugh. Severus turned around. Harry then saw that the apron says ' give me a hug, give me a kiss, then you get something delicious.' Harry couldn't help but to laugh even harder. Severus rolled his eye's.

" Ha ha ha, laugh it up Harry. You better sit down before I make you wear it." Severus said.

"Why do you wear that…its…so not you." Harry said sitting at the table.

"It was my mother's. let's just leave it at that, and plus, as you can see, I make a mess." Severus said as he turned around, pancake batter was spattered everywhere. They finished eating their pancakes and cleaned up. Now, they were in Severus's privet potion's lab.

"This is cool. It just like the one in the class room, but even netter." Harry said.

"Of course, now, today we will be brewing the poly juice potion." Severus said. Harry's mouth dropped.

"But…"Harry couldn't say anything.

"I know it was you three who stole from my stores, I think you can brew it again." Severus said. Harry sighed.

"We will need Lacewing flies, Leeches, Fluxweed, Knot Grass, Horn of a Bicorn, Shredded slan of a boom slang." Severus said. with that, they've gotten their ingredients and started working on the potion. They have been working on it for three hours. Harry was starting to sweet as he finished putting the ingredients away for the day so the potion can simmer. Severus was watching him, making sure nothing will go wrong.

Then, Harry just stood there. His face expression on his face was blank.

"Harry? Harry?" Severus asked, but with no response, suddenly, Harry fell on the floor shaking violently. Severus rushed towards him. He didn't know what to do.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Severus called again, Harry continued shaking, his eye's were in the back of his head. It was about five minutes or so, until Harry and stopped shaking. Severus picked him up and carried him to the living room couch. Harry fell asleep while Severus gave him an ice pack as he felt his forehead was on fire. Severus was now worried about Harry. He decided to contact Poppy. Once he did, Poppy was over at the manor.

"What happened?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know Poppy, one second he was fine, then the next, he just started to shake violently onto the ground." Severus said.

"Seizures. That's what they are." Poppy said.

"Seizures can last up to 90-120 seconds each time. For safety, I want you to have Harry either lying on a bed or on the couch if he as one. He will start to sweet when one will be approaching. Also, his lips will turn blue from lack of oxygen, so I want you to slightly jiggle his head, it will help stimulate the breathing. Also, his inhaler will help tremendously." Poppy said.

"Thank you Poppy." Severus said.

"your welcome. For warning, Harry may have some more seizures. Just try to keep him in a safe place when it happens. If he falls it may be deadly if he falls in the wrong place." Poppy said.

"Yes Poppy. I know now." Severus said. after she said that, she left. Severus just watched Harry sleeping on the couch. He hopes he would get over this. Because it will ruin him being healthy again. He decided that he will be seeing those relatives he has and knock some sense into them. They will be getting their revenge.

**A/N I hope you like it. please review, tell me what you think. Maybe give me some ideas. Oh, I don't own the song, it's Long Black Train by Josh Turner. I decided for Harry to be like Josh, since, he kind of looks like him, except with the long hair and the British accent. Lol. And the green eye's. okay, maybe doesn't look like him, but resembles him in a way. I guess. I don't know. I'm just winging it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The visit.

Harry and Severus were on the couch playing a game of wizards chest. Harry had started to miss flying his broom and wondered if it would be alright to fly with Severus supervising.

"Severus?" Harry started to asked.

"Yes Harry…what is it?" Severus asked.

"Can I go flying later?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Harry pleaded

"Sure…."

"Really?"

"No….you think I will let you fly with your condition? Even if I am there to watch you, I will not have you fall off your broom." Severus said.

Harry sighed.

"Okay.."

"Oh, just to let you know Harry, you and I will be making a little visit to your relatives tonight." Severus said after checkmating Harry and winning the game. Harry made a moan of agitation and then started to clean up the board.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, your uncle and aunt needs to be taught a lesson about abusing kids." Severus said.

"I'm not a kid. Just for your information." Harry said. Severus stared at him.

"watch your check Harry. Or I will be forced to spank you." Severus said.

"What? And you don't call that abuse?" Harry said.

"No, it's just a form of punishment. My father did that to me, so, I will use it on you when you are in trouble." Severus said.

"But…"

"You better watch it Harry." Severus warned him. right then and there, Harry shut his mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After dinner, Severus had decided it was now time to go visit the Dursely's.

"Harry, it's time to go. Hang on to my arm." Severus said. Harry did so and then apparated to number four privet drive.

"Listen to me Harry, I will do most of the talking if not all. You will be safe with me." Severus said as he could feel Harry tense with fear. Then, Severus knocked on the door. When he did, he could hear what was saying on the other side.

"MUM! Get the door!" Dudley said as he was watching television.

"Sorry duddykins mummy's busy, can you get it? I'm making you a bowl of ice cream." Petunia said.

"What about dad?" Dudley asked.

"He's using the bathroom. I'll give you two more scoops than you are suppose to have if you go answer the door." Petunia said as Dudley was suppose to be on a diet.

Severus heard them and rolled his eye's.

"I thought you said earlier that he was suppose to be on a diet." Severus said as when came time for dinner, he had asked about his relatives.

"He cheats." Harry answers.

"Figures."

Dudley got up from the couch and went to the door. He then answered it and saw the tall black clothed figure with Harry.

"Potter…I thought you weren't coming back. And, who is this?" Dudley asked in an evil tone.

Petunia had came out of the kitchen and Vernon came down stairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Who the devil are you? Barging into my house! Potter!" Vernon said glaring back at Harry.

"Mr. Dursley, May I remind you that I am here about Harry's condition." Severus said.

"Severus Snape, long time no see…please, come in." Petunia said. Vernon stared at her.

"You know him?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, I do, he was Lily's friend back when she was in school." Petunia stated, and Severus and Harry entered the house.

"Hello Petunia, Mr. Dursley, I kindly ask you why you abuse Harry here." Severus asked getting straight to the point. Vernon glared at him.

"He is none of your concern Snape. So, your under my roof, I would advice you to get out of this house and take that freak with you." Vernon said. That there made Severus bring out his wand and point it at his throat.

"IF you want your neck to be saved Dursley, I will advice you to answer my questions with out check. Or, I might just say something that will end your life." Severus spat evilly. That terrified Vernon.

"Alright." He said. and Severus had put away his wand.

"I'll ask again. Why did you abuse this boy?" Severus asked.

"Because…He's a good for nothing filth. He's nothing but bad luck and….He's a worthless scum." Vernon barked. Severus's temper rose.

"So you decided to mistreat him? for Merlin sake's Petunia, He's your sister's son." Severus said.

"I…I…Know…" Petunia said.

"Shut up woman…" Vernon said.

"So, you abuse her too no doubt? I might as well call the cops on you and have you sent away, you're lucky you aren't a wizard, because if you were, you would be sent to Azkaban where you would have your soul sucked out by Dementors." Severus spat.

Vernon grew angry, and with his temper he lunged at Harry trying to attack him. But Severus was faster and stopped him by using a body bind spell at him. and he fell to the ground.

"DADDY!" Dudley yelled.

"The cops are on their way here. Petunia, I advice you tell them the story, Your husband will be sent to prison for his behavior." Severus said.

"What about Harry?" Petunia asked.

"He's my son now…I'll take care of him" Severus said. Harry's mouth dropped.

"What?" Severus asked Harry.

"It's…it's…I…" Harry stuttered.

"For heaven's sake Harry, if it weren't for James, I would be your father. So naturally, with out Potter, you would be mine, so you are my son." Severus said.

"Oh." Harry muttered.

"Severus, I swear, things are going to change. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stop Vernon, but I guess he deserves what ever he gets." Petunia said.

"Also, do you realize that Dudley here have been bullying little kids on the play ground with his group of friends…destroyed almost everything on the playground as well." Severus asked.

"Yes…I do…like I said, things will change…Dudley, no more sweets for you, you will be on a diet. Unless you loose a hundred pounds you will get all greens. No sweets. And, for acting like a brat, you will pay with your own money to replace all the equipment for the play ground, and you would write a word of apology to all the kids you have bullied, and no T.V for two months, you are to read for three hours. You are suppose to have a reading level of a fourth grader, but, you have a reading level of a preschooler. I will be taking all your electronics away, including your cell phone." Petunia said.

"But mom!" Dudley pleaded.

"No buts mister. You have been acting like a brat since you were able to walk. It's time for you to grow up and learn some manners." Petunia stated. Severus smiled and so did Harry.

"I think Harry and I will take our leave. It's good seeing you again Petunia." Severus said.

"Same here Severus, and please, don't hesitate to visit. I have decided to divorce my abusive husband and move on, I think it's time for me to what you call it…Gryffindor up and take charge." Petunia said.

"Yes…good day Petunia." Severus said

"Good day Severus." Petunia said, and with that, Harry and Severus apparated back to Snape manor.

_**A/N I hope you like it. please tell me what you think. **_


End file.
